Natsu's Second Chance
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: to save the world, natsu take a trip into the past. But what's gonna happen when Natsu falls in love with a certain red haired Fairy Hunter? would it be cause changes the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's Second Chance**

Rain sputtered down relentlessly upon the cracked stonework, trickling down through vast valleys of wreckage, stained red as it mixed with the blood of the fallen. The The Guild had been completely pulverised, as had much of the rest of Magnolia and any other city in Earthland, once so bustling with life. Hard to believe that this graveyard was once the strongest guild in Earthland.

And now it was gone. The crimson rain cascaded down upon the lonely figure surrounded by corpses of both friends and enemies. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus…so many dear to Natsu had fallen in the final, terrible battle.

After a very narrow win over Zeref, and healing from Wendy who sacrificed herself to heal him, Natsu and the others had returned to a bloodbath. Many of the mages and Guild masters were already dead, though they had taken the Dragons with them. Igneel come and helped Natsu's group taken on Acnowlogia, and won…but the price had been too high. Nearly everyone had been killed by the time both Acnowlogia and Natsu along with Igneel released their full powers, resulting in an enormous shockwave of concentrated magic power.

Natsu had managed to survived and defeated Acnowlogia, but the sheer force of it was enough to destoy entire Magnolia and even then there was enough left to effectively kill over all of its population. If Natsu listened closely, he could still hear them screaming. But he could focus on little else but the rain.

Crimson rain.

Something stirred within the rubble. Had someone else found cover? Slowly, the person removed itself from the stone with many grunts of pain and gasps. It was Igneel; Natsu would know that red dragon everywhere.

Nothing was said as the two stared at each other. What could they say? In but a few moments, they had both lost their whole worlds. Igneel looked like he had gone through a meat grinder.

"Happy" he gasped as he saw a death blue cat. Igneel said nothing.

What could he say?

Natsu tore his gaze from the body of his partner.

"Natsu." The calm voice of Igneel spoke.

"It is over then?" He asked, Natsu didn't respond but Igneel knew it to be so. The body at Natsu's feet could answer that in itself.

"What now, what will you do now?" The red dragon asked.

"There is nothing worth doing, Igneel." Natsu told his foster father. "Everything is gone."

"Perhaps not." Igneel told him as he stood up."You could change everything from the start"

"HOW?" Natsu snapped at him.

"I'll send you back" Natsu gave him a blank look, Igneel sigh. "Time travel, I know the spell which can send you back in time"

"You could do that?" Natsu asked, Igneel nodded. "Err…one question." Natsu said, a sudden thought striking him. "Won't this cause a panic if there's two of me in the past?"

"No, no, you see, it only sends back your mind and soul, not your body. They will merge with your old mind and soul, granting your past self your current knowledge and powers."

"Then what are we waiting for" Natsu said as he walked over to his foster father. "It's been hell of a fight Igneel." Igneel nodded his head with a smile as he took Natsu's hand.

"Indeed it has my son, but now, at least it is over with." Natsu nodded his head as both pulled there hands away.

As Igneel started to chant the spell for the magic Natsu simply turned and looked off into the town that was once his home... all it was now, was a burning wasteland. It would be quarantined from the rest of the world and people would be told of the horrors that fell here... none would truly know what had happened but stories would be made.

He took a final glance down at the dead black mage and black dragon at his feet and frowned before turning back to his foster father who was glowing with several different magic circles around him, muttering words too fast for Natsu to understand. Natsu simply watched as several of the glowing magic circles shot out towards him and surrounded him like they had Igneel. When the final magic circle came together with the others Natsu noted that his foster father had stopped chanting.

"Good luck Natsu." Natsu simply nodded.

"Igneel…" he rasped. "When…how far will it take me back?"

"No idea, son!" Igneel said in sing a song voice.

"…Bastard…" And with that, Natsu's vision was filled with darkness.

Natsu was sleeping soundly in his bed though the slight pain and incessant shouting is currently disturbing his sleep, but being the heavy sleeper that he is, he ignored it.

"Natsu, Natsu. Wake up or you're going to miss the mission." Happy exclaimed. His little paws are starting to get numb from slapping the Dragonslayer to consciousness until a thought struck him.

"Natsu, if you don't get up " He began in a singsong voice. "Gray will start laughing at you because you overslept. I can hear him now, laughing at you while saying. 'What an Idiot! Missing his chance to go S-class mission because he's too lazy, HAHAHAHA.' "

At that comment Natsu shot up from the bed ready to Punch Gray in the face. "Who are you calling an idiot you Pervert Stripper?" he shouts looking for his opponent but then he saw no one except Happy floating around him while smiling.

"Good morning Natsu! You finally woke up." Happy sighed. "I was trying to wake you up for some time now So hurry and get ready, Natsu." he reminded the Dragonslayer.

Natsu looked around his house a little dumbstruck, because the last thing he remembered was that he in was s in the dark future. Natsu for the first time in a long time started to think really hard with his expression becoming serious.

"Was that all a dream. Daimatou Enbu, Eclipse Gate, dragons, Zeref and Acnowlogia?" Natsu wondered and then trembled in fear when he thought about it. They couldn't do anything against them even with the sevens Dragon Slayers there. They couldn't even scratch Acnologia and Zeref could easily kill them all in one attack.

"_It would seem, __Igneel__'s plan worked."_ Natsu's eyes shot wide open.

Happy looked at Natsu for a moment. Natsu woke up looking dumbstruck which is the norm for him, then the little flying feline saw his expression change again and he was awestruck because the normally happy and hyperactive Dragon Slayer became serious, but that was not the end of the surprise as he saw Natsu tremble fear.

At that point Happy started freaking out for his friend and the only thing in his head in this moment was. '_What's happening here and why is Natsu trembling in fear?_' But then as fast as the trembling started it stopped and Happy could only ask.

"Natsu are you alright, you were trembling a moment ago?" Happy asked worried his friend. Natsu snapped out of his daze and looked at Happy.

"Yeah I am alright, I just had some strange dream and for the trembling it was because I was thinking what was Erza is going to do at us if we are late." Natsu said half telling the truth.

"Ehhh? Erza is going to kill us if we are late!" Happy freaked out. "I'm going ahead, so you better hurry if you don't want to become dragon souffle!" Happy reminded him as he scrambled to get ready.

Natsu stared at his hand and he could feel his power when he fought Zeref and Acnowlogia. The important thing is he could feel he's stronger than Gildarts, Natsu grinned at this.

"_I still need to know, how far I've been back?"_

Natsu looked outside the window. The sun is shining brightly and the clouds are blue. Seems that Fiore got a nice weather today. He turned his head on her alarm clock, placed on her desk. It's exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Before standing up, he made a sigh and after a while.

Natsu decided to proceed and take a bath at his thub. After few minutes of soaking on the water, he proceeds to his shower and took a shower. After taking a shower, he wiped herself using white clean towel. Natsu leaved his bathroom to get clean clothes before heading to the guild.

At Fairy Tail, he could see his friends were alive, All of them. Nothing change, Cana drinking her alcohols along with Macao and Wakaba, Lucy reads her book with Levy, Gray and Gajeel fighting each other while Erza stopped them. Wendy talked with Charla. Wait-Wendy, Natsu stared at blue haired Dragon Slayer who stared at him with curious look.

"What's wrong, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing". _"I must be back after incident with Oracion Seis". _He suddenly felt the whole Guild began to shake._"What's it? Don't tell me it's?"_

"Everyone!" A random mage ran into the guild. "There's trouble!"

Wendy looked up when bells began to ring around the city. "What's that?"

"Heh." Natsu smirked, standing next to her. "You're about to meet someone amazing!"

"Right on!" Elfman cheered.

"That sound..." Gray's face lit up. "It couldn't be?"

"It is!" Natsu was ecstatic. "Gildarts has come back!"

"_I could felt I'm stronger than Gildarts now, but if I beat him right now it would make everyone suspicious with my sudden change power. I'll beat him at S-Class trial soon" _He thought as Wendy looked up at him.

"Gildarts?"

"He's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!" Natsu explained.

"Wow!" Wendy looked really excited. "It looks like a festival, right, Charle?"

"This guild really is too noisy..." Charle muttered.

"There is a reason for celebration." Mira smiled, walking up to them. "After all, it has been three years since he left."

"Three years? What was he doing?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Working, of course." Erza told her. "See, there are S-rank jobs, and then there are SS-rank jobs. I tagged along with him on one of those and ended up being almost no help. I was simply too outclassed. Anyway, even harder than those are ten-year jobs, named so because nobody has succeeded in completing them in ten years. However, the truly incredible thing is... Gildarts is returning from a hundred-year quest."

Lucy and Wendy's jaws dropped. "You mean... he went on a job no one could finish during the last century?"

"Exactly." Erza's eyes lit up when alarms began to ring. "Come outside with me. There's something you should see."

They stepped outside and watched in awe and shock as buildings rose and shifted around the city, leaving a wide straight path leading from the edge of the city all the way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"N-no way!"

"That's Magnolia's Gildarts Shift." Natsu laughed. "Gildarts uses magic that can smash anything he touches into pieces. Since his mind drifts a lot, there's been cases of him walking through people's houses without noticing. That's why they restructured the town."

"Wow!" Lucy was wide-eyed.

"Yeah... amazingly stupid."

Natsu grinned when a figure became visible, making its' way down the road. "There he is!"

A tall, scruffy-looking man in a tattered cloak came into view. As the gathered mages watched, he scowled and gave a grumpy sigh.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as the man approached them. "Fight me!"

Mira smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Mh." The man grunted. "Miss, I'm pretty sure a guild called Fairy Tail was somewhere around here..."

"This is it!" Mira laughed. "And I'm Mirajane!"

"Mira?" Gildarts tilted his head, before his eyes widened and he looked around excitedly. "You look so different! And our guild has been completely renewed!"

"Gildarts!" Natsu charged forward. He decided to play along.

"Oh, Natsu!" The man smirked. "Long time no see!"

"I said fight with me!"

"Maybe next time." Gildarts laughed, casually swinging an arm and knocking Natsu into the ceiling.

"I see your strength hasn't changed." Makarov smirked. Gildarts turned to him.

"Master,?"

"Since you brought it up... how did your mission go?"

"Ahahaha!" Gildarts burst into loud laughter. "Sorry. It was too difficult for me."

Everyone jaws dropped.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Even Gildarts couldn't do it..."

"Erza-san said she was completely outclassed on an SS-rank, and that this man did most of the work there..." Wendy was shocked. "If he couldn't handle a hundred-year mission... what on Earth is that quest?"

"I see..." Makarov sighed. "Even you couldn't manage..."

"Yeah..." Gildarts turned towards Makarov. "You trusted me to handle it. Sorry for staining Fairy Tail's name, old man."

"No... it's good enough that you came back alive." Makarov told him. "As far as I know, you're the only person who even survived coming back from it."

"I'm going home. I need a rest." Gildarts looked up at the wooden ceiling. "Natsu. Come by my place later, I've got something for you."

"Well then..." He turned and walked through a wall, breaking it down as he passed through. "Later."

"_He's gonna tell me about Acnowlogia"_

"Use the door!"

"The hundred-year quest, huh..." Erza looked thoughtful. "Maybe in about 20 years I'll give it a shot."

"What do you think he got me?" Natsu asked Happy although he was already know. "Maybe it's some rare flame from a foreign country?"

"Hey." He swung the door to Gildarts' shack open. "We're here. Thanks for inviting us!"

"Oh." Gildarts turned to them. "Welcome, Natsu and Happy.

"So tell me..." His tone turned teasing. "How's your relationship with Lisanna going?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be shy!" Gildarts laughed. "Come on, you can till me."

"You're lucky Erza isn't here, she'd kill you. Difference in strength be damned." Natsu frowned

Gildarts cringed. "What?"

"Lisanna died." Natsu spat. "Two years ago." Gildarts paled.

"S-seriously? I... I see..." He sounded shocked. "Damn. That's why Mira... Whoa. I'm sorry, Natsu..."

Natsu turned to leave. "If that's all you wanted, I'll be going."

"Natsu..." Gildarts motioned for him to wait. "I met a dragon during my mission."

"What?"

"I don't think it's the one you told me about..." Gildarts sighed. "That one was black."

"Where?" Natsu asked pretend didn't know.

"At the sacred mountain Zonia." Gildarts told him. "It's the reason I failed this mission, dammit."

"_I've to pretend to go now"_

Natsu grit his teeth and rushed towards the door.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by going there?" Gildarts asked.

"I'll ask where Igneel is, of course!" Natsu snarled.

"That black dragon won't be there." Gildarts observed. "It's flying around the continent, maybe even the entire world..."

"There might still be some clue there!"

"Natsu, look at this." Gildarts unclasped his cloak and swept it sideways. Natsu did a fake gaped in fear at Gildarts' bandaged stomach and prosthetic arm and leg.

"Everything happened in a mere moment." Gildarts scowled. "It got my arm and leg, and a kidney too. I don't know about Igneel, but that black one... it is surely an enemy of humanity. And... a human can't beat it."

"T-that's..." Natsu grit his teeth. "That's what Dragon Slayers are there for! With my magic, a black dragon is..."

"I lost significant parts of my body. The Third wouldn't stand a chance. You wouldn't stand a chance." Gildarts warned him. "However, if you insist on going, I won't stop you."

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed, running out the door.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted after him.

"Happy." Gildarts smiled at the Exceed. "You're Natsu's partner, right? A human can't go up against that thing, but a dragon might make it. Perhaps one day, Natsu could..."

"There's three Dragon Slayers in this guild now..." Makarov told Lucy. "Porlyusica spoke to me about that... fate is about to make its' move."

"Dammit!" Natsu sped along the riverbank. "Igneel..." He muttered. "I wonder... how you're doing now in the future"

**Edolas**

"General Knightwalker! Your presence is need at His Majesty's office" One of soldier said at the red haired General.

"Tell him I'll b there" She replied as she rose up from her seat, took her Ten Commanders before walked off.

Erza Knightwalker, Royal Army General of 2nd Magic War Division, Champions of Edolas and the most famous title. The Fairy Hunter, walked to her king's office to watch a giant Anima suck the entire Magnolia along with Eartland Fairy Tail.

She thought their plan to gain an eternal Magic for Edolas would work. But she doesn't know a certain Pink haired Dragon Slayer would stop their plan and the most important, he would change the red haired General live permanently.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charle!" Happy wailed. "Charle!"

"What do you want,cat?" Charle scowled. "I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?"

Happy looked down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"That's not it at all." Charle told him. "You can't protect Natsu."

"Eh?"

"I protect Wendy." Charle turned away from him. "I will protect her no matter what."

"I... I can protect Natsu too!" Happy shouted after her. "Natsu said I'm his partner!"

"You can't." Charle countered, as clouds began to gather over Magnolia. "You don't even know what you are, cat."

"_Know what... I am?__"_Happy thought puzzled.

"I finally found you, Charle!" Wendy sounded relieved.

"Wendy..." Charle sighed. "It's raining. You'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella."

"Same goes for you, Charle." Wendy shot back, crouching down in front of the Exceed. "We just entered this guild, Charle. I really think you should try to get along better with everyone."

"No need for that." Charle declared. "As long as you're here, I don't need anyone else."

"That's what you always say, Charle!" Wendy said puffed up her cheeks in indignation. Both girls turned when they sensed someone approaching. Wendy looked up at the cloaked and masked staff-carrying man apprehensively.

"Who are you?"

"Wendy." The man muttered.

"Eh?" Wendy frowned. "That voice..."

"To think you'd come to this guild..." The man pulled off the cloth covering his hair and face.

"Jellal?" Wendy sounded confused. "I thought the magic council took you two days ago... and you certainly weren't dressed like that."

Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "The other me is been took by magic council?"

"Other you?" Charle repeated incredulously. "I know you aren't really Jellal, so why do you look like him? Does he really have a twin brother?"

"I am Fairy Tail's Mystogan." The man announced. "Seven years ago, knowing little of this world, I introduced myself to you as Jellal."

"Eh?"

"T-this world?" Wendy gasped.

"Y-you mean... you're the Jellal from seven years ago? I've been waiting so long... to see you again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have shown myself to you sooner." Mystogan sighed. "However, this is not the time to be rejoicing... we must leave this town at once." He grunted, falling to one knee in pain. "I failed my mission... the Anima has grown too big..."

Clouds above them began to swirl.

"I can no longer suppress it with my power..." Mystogan added. "Magnolia will shortly disappear."

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy paled. "I don't understand..."

"It's going to end..." Mystogan grit his teeth. "That has already been decided. At the very least... I'd like to save you..."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Wendy shouted. "What about Natsu-san and the rest of the guild?"

"Unfortunately... they're all going to die." Wendy stared at him for a moment, before running off.

"Wendy!"

"I have to tell everyone!" Wendy yelled.

"You cannot go!" Mystogan shouted after her. "At the very least, I can take you out of the town with me!"

"Me surviving alone?" Wendy repeated in disbelief. "Not happening. I am a part of Fairy Tail now!"

Meanwhile at the river, Natsu looked at the swirled clouds. He knew Magnolia would disappeared in a minute.

"_It's start. After this, I've to find Mystogan along with Wendy" _He thought before stood up and start walking to the guild.

At the same time.

"There's nothing better than a date with a boyfriend on rainy days like this one." Cana observed happily, hugging a large barrel of beer.

"Just make sure to leave some of your 'boyfriend' to serve to guests, ok?" Mira laughed.

"Huh?" Cana turned to the other woman, who was putting on a jacket. "Where are you off to in this weather, Mira?"

"Just to the church." Mira told her. "Elfman, I'll be off now!"

"If you're real men, you have to get stronger! You think you can protect Levy the way you are now?" Elfman scolded Jet and Droy. "You ended up wasting so much time that Levy had to clean things up by herself! C'mon, you tell them too, Nee-chan. These guys just keep screwing up!"

"Don't worry, guys, I think you're doing your best!" Mira smiled.

"Mira-chan!" Jet and Droy burst into happy tears.

"As much as you're capable of, that is."

"S-so cruel!"

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death..." Erza realized. "That's right, it's been two years already, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mira sighed. "You wanna come, Erza?"

"What? Oh, no. No." Erza backed away. "It's a family thing. I'll go see her some other day."

"You are family." Mira shrugged. "But ok, another day it is then. See ya."

Erza watched as Mira and Elfman left the guild hall. "Wendy reminds me of Lisanna a little..." She mused. "She certainly get along well with Natsu..." She glanced around and didn't found the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "I wonder where have he been?"

Gray sighed. "Can't you eat it any better?"

"Sorry..." Juvia muttered, trying to unstick her hands. "This is Juvia's first time eating this..."

"This is how you eat caramel franks." Gray told her, opening his mouth wide and taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Like this?" Juvia asked thickly, trying to copy him.

"It's not something that's meant to be eaten politely." Gray explained.

"But..." Juvia blushed. "Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to take her clothes off..."

Alzack and Bisca watched the scene in shock.

"_How can I get him to be more proactive like that?__"_

"_Someday, I'll get Bisca to...__"_

They made eye contact and promptly stiffened.

"T-the rain just won't let up, eh?"

"Y... yeah..."

"You two seem to be getting along well." Erza observed. "Treasure those moments. It'll help you avoid regret and lost chances." She advised them.

"Hey, Erza." Makarov called her over. "About that hundred-year quest... I was thinking you could give it a shot. You'll have to check with Team Natsu, but I think you have a chance there... so what do you say?"

"I think it's a worthwhile job." Erza nodded. "Especially if I take Team Natsu with me. Our chances of finishing it will be quite high then."

"I'm bored..." Lucy whined. "And this weather sucks... I wish something exciting would happen."

Wendy panted, sprinting towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. She cried out when she tripped and fell into a puddle. Her eyes widened when she picked herself up and glanced into the puddle, noticing the clouds above forming a vortex above the city.

"Everyone!" She cried out as she approached the guild building's gate. "We're in big trouble! The sky-"

She froze in shock when the guild hall and the surrounding buildings warped and dissipated into light and vanished before her eyes.

"W-what is this?" She screamed. "Everyone!"

The light cleared and the vortex faded, revealing Wendy surrounded by a flat, barren landscape.

"N-no way..." She looked around in fear. "I-it's all gone... the guild, the town... everything." She glanced at the shimmering ground in disbelief. "What happened?" She shouted out. "Is anyone here?"

"Someone, anyone..." She fell to the ground and burst into tears. "The town and the guild, everything disappeared... why am I the only one..."

**Edolas**

"The plan has success" Faust announced earned applause from everyone.

"Oh, wow!" An elegantly dressed man gasped, looking out the window. "Have you seen this, Erza? That huge lacryma?"

"I saw it, Hughes." Erza smiled. "It really is a beautiful thing."

Hughes laughed. "That's the magical power of tens of thousands of humans from Earthland, you know?"

"Hmm..." Sugarboy smirked. "To be more precise, it's the magical power of about a hundred mages... and a multitude of lesser people."

"Who cares about the details, Sugarboy?" The Royal Army General of 3rd Magic War Division laughed. "All I'm saying is that this thing is amazing!"

"You get me?" He asked the Second and Fourth Generals. "I'm not talking about your average 'amazing'. I mean like, 'super-amazing'!"

"Erza-san." A nasally voice called out. "I have the location of those fairies."

Erza nodded to the army Chief of Staff. "Byro."

"Ngghh..." The man sniffed. "As a Fairy Hunter...His Majesty ordered you to kill that guild. They might be good at running away, but I think the King would like to see some results soon."

Erza eyed him coldly, but didn't say anything.

"Do not worry." Sugarboy smirked. "Our goddess of war will soon rid us of those fairy pests."

"Yeah, Erza's spear skills are amazing!" Hughes cut in. "Like, 'whoa' amazing!"

"Ngghh..." Byro smirked. "Shu shu shu..."

"Enough of your ghastly laughter, Byro." A huge helmeted Exceed walked up to them. "I don't appreciate people making excessive noise. That goes for you too, Hughes."

"Whaddya mean, me too?" Hughes protested. "Ya think you're the most amazing guy around here or something, Pantherlily?"

"Try shutting your mouth for a second." Royal Army General of 1st Magic War Division scowled and walked away.

"You seem in a nasty mood, Lily." Sugarboy observed, ignoring Hughes sticking out his tongue.

"He's not too pleased about the arms race we've got ourselves into." Erza observed. "I see where he's coming from, though... with most of the world united under our country's flag, it does seem like there's little need for further weapon development... especially since we can easily handle any rebellious factions that still exist."

"What the heck?" Hughes' jaw dropped. "What's with all that complicated talk? I don't get any of it!"

"I'll leave now!" Erza said as she went to her Legion before flied to Fairy Tail.

"_You'll not get away this time, Fairy Tail"_ The red haired General thought as she gripped her spear tightly.

She filed to Fairy Tail with determination in her eyes. However, she doesn't know the pink haired Dragon slayer would get in her way and he would change her live forever.

**Back To Earthland**

"Wendy!" She heard a voice from behind before turn around and saw Natsu walked calmly.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran after him.

"A hole in the sky opened and swallowed up everyone, including the town and the guild." Wendy sobbed. "We're the only ones left..."

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll save them all" Natsu soothed her.

"I hope you're right" Wendy said, before realizing something. "Wait... could it be that only Dragon Slayers were left behind?"

"That's right." Charle cut in, hovering about a meter off the ground.

"Charle!" Wendy smiled. "You're all right!"

"I suppose." The female Exceed mused. "Looks like the inherent magic of Dragon Slayers helped you two out. I'm glad at least you two survived."

"To clear the things, they were swallowed up and erased by the Anima."

"Anima..." Wendy whispered, confused.

"That hole in the sky was the gate to the world on the other side, Edolas." Charle clarified.

Natsu looked around before walked away."Follow me, there's someone we need to find first"

"Wait…..Where are you going?" Charla called him.

"To find Mystogan!" Charla keep calling after him but he doesn't listen.

Later, in what was once Magnolia, but is now a white wasteland, for some reason, Natsu and friends found a maskless Mystogan looking for any survivors.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Mystogan ran to her.

"I'm fine Jellal" the blue haired Dragon Slayer replied. Mystogan nodded before turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, I know you confused so let me explain this" Mystogan said.

"Let's just get all this over with," Natsu said.

And so, Mystogan told him about Edolas, the situation that brought him to Earth Land, and what had just happened to the town.

"Okay!" Natsu shouted. "Now that we're all clear on everything, let's get this started! Mystogan, the X-Balls, if you'd be so kind!"

"The what?" Mystogan asked. "Oh, right!" He then pulled out some glass bottles filled with red balls and began handing them to the mages. "Almost forgot about these. But how'd you know about the X-Balls?"

"Don't ask, just give us that before the anima closed" Mystogan handed Natsu and the other people X-Balls.

"Let's go!" Charle commanded, sprouting wings and grabbing Wendy. "He-cat, grab Natsu and hold on tightly!"

"Are we gonna fly?" Wendy asked.

"Our wings are meant to let us return to Edolas." Charle explained.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu grinned. "This is your homeland!"

"We're going to enter Edolas through the Anima!" Charle shouted. "Our wings will help us break through!"

The Anima closed mere seconds after they shot through.

"Whoaaa..." Wendy gazed in awe at the multitude of floating rocks set against a greenish sky.

"This is Edolas..." Happy looked around in wonder. "My roots... it really is a different world..."

"Look there's building down there" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed a building down them.

"You're right...We've to land" Wendy said. And the four of them land near the building.

Happy looked around. "This looks like some kind of storehouse."

"Perfect." Charle observed, eyeing the racks full of clothes. "We can stock up on disguises here."

"Natsu!" Happy tore him away from choosing a cloak and motioned to a metal helm on his head. "Look at this!"

Natsu glanced at Happy, then out the window behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, you guys!" He shot towards the glass. "Look at that! It's Fairy Tail!"

"_Or I should said, Edolas Fairy Tail"_ Natsu thought as he started ran to the building.

"Eh?"

Natsu and Happy were already outside, springing towards the tree-house.

"The shape is different, but it's definitely Fairy Tail! It's gotta be!"

"Aye, sir!"

Charle sighed when they kicked the door open, somehow going unnoticed. "Hold on a minute!" She slammed them down towards the floor. "This seems suspicious..."

"Juvia's going off to work now." A formally-dressed rain mage announced.

"W-wait, Juvia-chan!" Gray reached out to her, wrapped in a ridiculous amount of coats. "I wanna go too... kinda."

"Just looking at you makes Juvia sweat..." Juvia observed. "Just how may layers are you wearing?" She sighed and walked away from him. "Call me again when you're wearing less." She told him over her shoulder.

"Work, work!" Nab rushed past a group of mages towards the request board.

"Nab, you need to rest once in a while." Someone advised him.

A scarred Jet scowled. "You're pathetic, Elfman!"

"You screwed up job again?" Droy narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"S-sorry..." A pale Elfman lowered his head in shame. "I'm really embarrassed."

"Hey, look." Max pointed them out to Warren. "Two of Fairy Tail's strongest are lecturing Elfman again."

Warren smirked. "Don't overdo it, you two!"

"Cana-san!" A groomed and glasses-wearing Macao called out. "How about having a drink with us for once?"

"How many times must I tell you?" A richly-dressed girl blushed and gave a dainty smile, folding her hands in her lap. "I don't like alcohol."

Happy's jaw dropped.

"Bis-Bis..." Alzack grinned, pulling a scantily-clad Bisca close to him.

"What, Al-Al?" The woman crooned.

"You know what you are?" Jet spat. "Pathetic, that's what!"

"Stop crying!" Droy added.

"I have a crush on Juvia-chan!" Gray shouted to no one in particular.

"Shut the hell up, Gray!" A slim Reedus scowled. "You're stuffing up the room!"

"W-what's going on here?" Natsu pretend rasped out in disbelief. "Has everyone gone nuts?"

"Oi, who the hell are you?" a woman who cloths in black said as she crouch down the table. She observed for a while before she noticed it, it was Natsu. "It is you, Natsu!" Lucy brightened and hugged him.

"Natsu she said?"

"What's with those cloths?"

"Natsu, where've you been. I'm so worried about you" Lucy hugged him tighter before torture him.

"Capital punishment!"

"There's it"

"One of Lucy's torture techniques: The Screwdrive Crush"

"Heh…"

"Natsu-san"

"It's not nice to pick on him like that…" Cana said.

"I can't believe it, this is the real Cana" Happy glanced at Jet and Droy who bullying Elfman."And I can't believe it, this is Elfman"

"Sniff..." Elfman wiped away a tear.

"How long will you keep crying?" Jet and Droy shouted in unison.

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm glad you're all right, Natsu." Gray smiled. "Right, Juvia-chan?"

"Shut up." The girl snapped.

"Is this a result of being in Edolas?" Happy asked, puzzled. "Everyone is acting completely different."

"So, Juvia-chan….you said you were going on the job?" Gray said as he offered her a hand.

"And I said to stay away from me" Juvia turned around."You're smothering….Juvia is going on the job by herself. Because you're no help at all"

"Gray-san, don't you think you should give up?" Macao suggested.

"It was true for Lyon-kun too….But I'm not seeing any hope here" Wakaba added.

"Don't say the nam of that bundled-up playboy in front of me!" Gray turned to Juvia."Juvia-chan, I'm begging you!"

Juvia eyes twitched and kicked Gray away."Shut up"

"Help me!" Gray shouted as he rolled around the guild before ended at Levy who repaired her Teleportation machine and broke it.

"Damn you Juvia, look what've you done" Levy said with anger in her voice."I've to repair it again!"

"It's his fault" Juvia said as she pointed Gray.

"You're the one who kicked him here" Levy retorted.

"Technique #35: The Bitch Drop"

"Technique #28: Give Up Already Lock"

"Lucy-san is Scary"

"Lucy." A new voice spoke, sounding annoyed. "Stop that already. You need to stop bullying Natsu like that!"

"L-lisanna..." Natsu said with a smile on his face. He knew this is the REAL Lisanna

"No way..." Happy teared up.

"Lisanna!" They shouted in joy, leaping at the girl.

Lucy blurred into existence in front of Lisanna, spinning round and knocking them flying with a savage kick, before she disappeared again.

"Lucy-chan is fiercely protective of Lisanna-chan." Someone said. "Silly Natsu-kun, you should have remembered that."

Gray laughed and pulled Natsu over to the bar. "Anyway, what say we have a small chat like we usually do, old friend?" He suggested.

Natsu squirmed. "Take some of those off, Gray..." He whimpered.

"W-why is Lisanna here..." Happy sobbed.

"Mira-san's younger sister..." Wendy was confused. "She's supposed to have died."

"This means that not everyone's personality has been reversed." Charle observed, pointing to one side. "See for yourself."

Natsu and Wendy turned to see Mira waving at them, looking and acting exactly the same as they remembered. "It's normal Mira!"

"However, that is the clincher." She pointed somewhere else.

Wendy's jaw dropped when she saw an older version of herself, flipping her hair in a bored manner as her moderately large breasts shook from the motion.

"That isn't you 'reversed', it's a different you." Charle told her. "These people aren't who we're searching for. They are different people, who have been here in Edolas from the very start." Charle grit her teeth. "It's going to be problematic to stay here..." She sighed, grabbing Happy's hand. "Come one, we're getting out of here!"

"Charle!" Wendy shouted after her friend. "Where are you going?"

"To the Royal City!" Charle shouted back. "There should be some clue about where the absorbed guild went!"

Someone who has voice just like Natsu rushed into the guild, blocking their exit. "Fairy Hunter!" Edo-Natsu screamed for the entire guild to hear. But everyone seem quite as they saw two Natsu while Natsu stared at his counterpart.

"_Wait a minute, why'd he here? He shouldn't be here" _Natsu thought as looked around and noticed Levy still repaired her Machine. _"That machine shouldn't be broken. Wait if that machine is broken that mean they can't teleport away from Erza"_

"ME" Edo-Natsu exclaimed as he pointed at Natsu."W-W-W-Who the hell are you? And why you just looks like me?" Edo-Natsu said in trembled.

"Wait cats, It's unsafe outside there." Lucy explained, ushering the Exceeds back in. "It's a bad idea to go out there right now. And who the hell are you?" Lucy demanded at Natsu.

"Those bastards from the kingdom..." Someone whimpered, trembling. "They're chasing us down again..."

"Kingdom?"

"The ones who sent us to Earthland." Charle clarified.

"You mean..." Happy shook in fear. "We're enemies of Fairy Tail..."

"Levy!" Lucy turned to Levy urgently. "Have you finished preparations?"

"No..." Levy grumbled. "The machine is broken. We couldn't teleport away."

"Are you saying we will die" Lucy shouted.

"What? We will die?"

"Here her come!" Elfman shouted as a huge flying monster landed next to their base.

"Fairy Hunter?" Charle sounded scared. "Who is that?"

"The kingdom is after Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked in shock. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edo-Wendy sighed. "The king had all magic guilds abolished. This guild is the last one that remains. In short, we're a dark guild."

"Levy!" Lucy shouted at the blue haired mechanic."Fix that machine quickly!"

"I can't, it would took times to fix it" Levy replied.

"I'll give you that time" Natsu said as he walked to the door. He was about to open the door but Lucy grabbed him by shoulder.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you want use yourself as bait to drag her away I suggest you shouldn't do that. You'll be killed by Knightwalker" Lucy told him.

"Knightwalker?" Wendy said.

"While wait here and hope she'll give you mercy? Sounds like great plan" Natsu answered her."And beside who said I want to be bait, I want to fight her"

This statement made not just Lucy but everyone eyes went wide.

"A-A-Are you crazy? You gonna to fight her?" Edo-Natsu asked with scared in his voice. Natsu just grinned and walked out the guild.

At outside the guild, Natsu could see a huge monster with the red haired woman as its rider flied to him.

"Surrender, Fairies!" the monster rider demanded.

"What if I say no?" Natsu shouted at her to get her attention.

"Natsu Dragion…"Knightwalker's cool voice and sadistic smile sent chills down Natsu's spine. "Out of that infernal car at last." She said before lunged at Natsu. Everyone warned him but all he just grinned.

"Karyu no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu engulfed his fist in fire and punched Legion, thrown it away but the rider manage to jump off. She stared at Natsu with wide eyes as she landed.

"Surprise?" Natsu asked, she narrowed her eyes before get in her feet.

"You're Earthland mage, aren't you?" She asked, Natsu nodded."I'm The Royal Army General of 2nd Magic War Division, Erza Knightwalker" She introduced herself.

"Fairy Tail mage, Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu introduced back.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your a Dragon Slayer." she stated as she put a finger to her chin in thought, "His majesty did say that Dragon Slayers were powerful beings with bodies close to a real life dragon. Well, let me decide it if it was true" she said as Knightwalker prepared her Ten Commandents.

"Bring it on" Natsu said as he went into fighting stance. Too Knightwalker surprise, Natsu already appeared in front of her with his fist prepared to punch her. But Knightwalker barely block his fist with her spear before kicked him away. Natsu do backflip before said.

"Karyuu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)!" Natsu shot a large amount of fire at Knightwalker bt she already prepared for his attack.

"Bakuhatsu no Yari: Ekusupurōjon(Explosion Spear: Explosion)!" Knightwalker blocked Natsu's attack with her, cause a huge explosion. As the dust cleared, Natsu and Knightwalker stood few feet away from each other.

"You manage to block that, huh?" Natsu said before lunged at Knightwalker. "How about this? Karyuu no Kagitstume(Fire Dragon's Claw)!" Natsu ignites his feet in flames and swing it at Knightwalker. Knightwalker spear began to glow but before Natsu knew it, she already disappeared from her last spot before Natsu feet hit the ground.

"Onsoku no Yari: Shirufarion(Velocity Spear: Silfarion)!" A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically. Knightwalker running through the forest as Natsu shot her with Karyuu no Hoko several time. Knightwalker easily dodge Natsu's attack because her Silfarion which gave her amazing speed. Knightwalker appeared behind Natsu and prepared launched her attack.

"Shinkū no Yari: Meru Fōsu(Vacuum Spear: Mel Force)!" Knightwalker's spear turned into a spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft.

Knightwalker sent Natsu flied with Mel Force vacuum and landed few meter away from the spot that Natsu crashed. She thought she won until Natsu appeared in front of her with flaming fist.

"Karyuu no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu punched Knightwalker in the face sending her flying and crashed the forest. Natsu was about to check his friend until he felt a surge of magic that was belong to Knightwalker

". . . . Someone's pissed." Natsu said flatly as he turned around and saw Knightwalker sent a death glare at him. Knightwalker shot a vacuum attack at Natsu who blocked it with Karyuu no Hoko. The two powerful spells fought against each other, both trying to overpower the other as the struggle between them sent rippling shock waves out.

At the sideline, all spectators watched in awe how Natsu manage to fight with Knightwalker toe on toe. Including Wendy, Happy and Charla who jaws dropped. "So….this's Earthland magic?" Edo-Lucy whispered as she continued watched Natsu and Knightwalker fight.

"Tch." Knightwalker scoffed as she saw the last of her attack die away with flames. "I hate to admit it, but it takes some real power to match my Mel Force"she smirked arrogantly as she wiped some bloods for her mouth. "But that means nothing seeing as I wasn't going full power yet." Natsu matched the scarlet's smirk back.

"Who said I was even trying?" he grinned. Tired of looking fire dragon's stupid grin, Knightwalker spun her lance a couple of times before flinging a magic white shot the form of her Eisenmeteor spear at the Dragon Slayer's feet.

"Jigoku no Senkou(Hell Flash)!"Natsu's eyes widend in alarm as the jaw like shot of magic stabbed into the ground infront of him before the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a hellish explosion of burning flames.

Knightwalker laughed in sadistic pleasure as she finally got rid of the annoying fire mage that was becoming an eye sore. Sucker punch her would he. Well who's laughing now, huh? She watched in satisfaction as the burning flames of her attack still continued to rage in a dome of fire.

"Earthland Natsu!" Edo Lucy shouted as she watched Natsu been swallowed by raging flame.

"M-m-me!" Edo Natsu said scaredly.

"Don't worry Edo Lucy-san, Edo Natsu-san" Wendy calmed them down."Natsu-san can take care himself."

"But, he's been toast now" Edo Lucy replied as she pointed at Natsu.

"Remenber when Natsu said he's Fire Dragon Slayer?" Happy asked, she nodded."Well, an attack which same element as him couldn't harm him" Happy said.

"Even he can just use that attack as advantage to him" Charla added.

Tired of watching the raging dome of hellish flames reduce the mage into ash, Knightwalker was about to stroll out of the scene of the fight before an odd noise caught her attention.

_Munch,munch,munch._

That was odd. It almost sounded like. . . chewing.

Her eyes widend in shock as the sphere of her explsion was suddenly sucked into the mouth of the supposedly dead boy, the munching sound coming from Natsu chewing the fire as he ate it.

Finished eating the last of the flames produced from Knightwalker's attack, Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his fist before smirking back at the glaring scarlet women.

" Thank you for the meal!" he laughed as he patted his now full belly, the redhead glaring daggers into his head as he laughed, flames spouted from every pore of his body as he looked back at Erza Knightwalker with a wolfish grin that would send any man running in fear of the destruction that was soon to come.

" I can got all out now!"

"Tch." she scoffed to the side before sending him a dark seductive grin that would make any man wet his pants in fear, "Well let's see how long you can last now. But please," she grinned darkly, " don't go wasting all your energy too quickly now. Wouldn't want you to get tired before I start having any fun."

"Faia Doraibu(Fire Drive)! Natsu engulfed his body in crimson fire making Knightwalker's eyes wided as she noticed the fire seems different than before and felt his power raising drastically. Happy seem shocked too, he never seen this form before.

Natsu grinned one more time before lunged at Knightwalker. Knightwalker tried to stab him with Ten Commandents, but unfortunately Natsu's body disappeared in burst of fire and vanished from Knightwalker's sight.

Before Knightwalker knew it, she had been kicked from behind by Natsu who appeared from in fire. Knightwalker screamed in pain before gained her balance and slashed Natsu who disappeared in burst of fire again.

Knightwalker looked around to find the pink haired dragon slayer. Left, right, front, back, below before she ended find Natsu above her. Natsu tooked a very deep breathed before unleashed his attack.

"Karyuu no Sukorcing Buresu(Fire Dragon's Scorching Breath)!" While in the air, Natsu releases a large, extremely powerful burst of fire from his mouth which cause a very huge explosion even the spectators could felt the heat from the distance.

As the fire died down, Natsu stared at now an extremely scorched Knightwalker. Her body has so many burn injuries which look painful. Natsu stared at her body, despite her body was extremely wound he noticed something that could be very stupid enev for Natsu.

He knew he just meet her several times even in the past, but he thought she's so damn….attractive. He shook his head tried to throw away that thought before focused on his battle with he think attractive red haired woman.

Her eyes hardened as she noticed Natsu's action. It looked like the little bastard was checking her out! She growled as her brown eyes glared down at the Dragon Slayer. Of course he would be staring at her like she was some hot piece of meat. A man was always a man.

"Oi, pervert!" she barked angrily, "If you keep on undressing me like I'm some kind of eye candy I'm going to have stab your eyes out!"

"Huh?" Natsu frowned confusingly as he shook his head back and forth from his thoughts. Seeing the scarlet haired woman glaring murderously at him, Natsu nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that Erza." he sincerely apologized causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly at him. "What about we finish this with final move?"

_'Why the hell did the idiot apologize to me? You don't apologize to the person your about to kill.'_ the fool was actually apologizing to her for staring and he was sincere about it? Didn't he now she was trying to kill him and his friends? He must have been a real idiot do something as stupid as that.

"Tch. Your annoying. But if you really want to end this so badly, I'll make your wish happen!" Knightwalker said as her spear turned into jeweled spear with a golden hilt and a long blade shined brilliantly as it replace Knightwalker's old spear, blowing away the gust of wind picked up around her as she smirked arrogantly over at the Dragon Slayer with her most powerful weapon.

"Seso, Reiveruto(Saint Spear, Ravelt)!**.** This is my most strongest form of my Ten Commandments. It's made by the best blacksmith in Edolas. Made to shake the very earth with it's strike." Knightwalker said proudly hope Natsu would scared a bit bu it fail when Natsu said.

"Bring it on, I'm all fired up"

"Her power's skyrocketing, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"It sure is!" Natsu yelled with a smile. "Just the thought of takin' down that has me fired up more than ever!"

"So you said you could take on my strongest spear?"she grinned before running towards Natsu with her spear wildly sparking with magic, "Interesting. Because you just might not survive this next hit even with that body of yours, Fairy! Saint Straight!" she roared.

"Metsuryu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin(Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade)!" Natsu shouted as he swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames barrages at the attack.

Knightwalker's eyes widened in shock at seeing the idiot try to meet her attack head on. Fool! Saint Straight was her strongest attack. It would tear him apart.

The two attacks struck. Waves of fire and wind tore apart the last of their battle ground as the spells began to fight for complete dominance over each other. trees was chipped, rubble reduced to ash, and walls crumbled from the deadly fight of fire and purple magic. Knightwalker struggled to fight back against the spiraling blade of fire meeting her attack head on.

This was insane! He was actually pushing back her Ten Commandments most powerful attacks? It was impossible. How could he muster up enough strength to match her spell? He should injured be way more then her. He shouldn't be able to even stand!

The ground under the great Fairy Hunter began to crack until she was left standing in a big crater produced from the power of Natsu's spiraling blaze. Her attack began to flicker causing her eyes to widened in alarm before it pushing the very last amounts of magic stored in her lance to push back his attack.

What happened next, resulted in a big boom.

Literally.

BOOOOOM

Smoke wavered from the explosion as one figure could be seen standing over the other with lance in hand. The figure hesitated before finally striking down at the the other figure lying on the ground in defeat.

_Clang!_

Natsu sighed in relief now that the fight was over. He leaned over the Ten Commandments lance from Erza Knightwalker as she lay defeated on the ground in front of him. That was the first time he use that spell with Fire Drive and it's really took a lot out of him. He winced as he looked over his wounds. Hopefully when he went Wendy, she could use her wind Dragon Slayer magic to heal him back up.

Knightwalker stared hollowly up at the Dragon Slayer. He beat her. He actually beat. And it was no fluke either. To think, an idiot like him could actually match her in strength and defeat her in battle.

"What are you waiting for?" Knightwalker whispered softly in bitter defeat, "Kill me. I'm a broken too now. The only honorable fate for me for being defeated by someone stronger then me, is death."

"Heh?"

"Tch." she weakly scoffed, "You really are an idiot. Just hurry up and finish me off. I got nothing left to live for."

Natsu frowned confusingly at the downed scarlet. "What the hell are you talking about? You got plenty to live for! With your kind of strength, I bet you could do anything!" he shouted encouragingly with a wide grin.

"Fool. I'm soldier under his majesty, King Faust, I have no other purpose once I'm defeated. Besides, no one would miss." she smiled sadly.

"That's not true. What about your friends?"

Knightwalker laughed, "What friends? I think I should tell you this. I never had one" there was a silent for a moment before Natsu spoke again

"Hmmm….What about I'd be your first friend?"

" . . . What?" Natsu grinned seeing that he had finally got to her.

" Yup! Whether you like it or not, your my friend now and I'm not going to let you die just because you lost once! No matter what, I'm going to make sure you'll be alright. Because that's what friend's do." he grinned cheerfully getting a blush out of the scarlet haired Fairy Hunter "We take care of each other and share each others pain."

"And how are going to do that?" she asked weakly.

His answer, was to wrap a special something around her neck.

"Since I burned your scarf, I'll lend you mine for a moment. In the mean time keep this safe."

"What are you-" she frowned confusingly before all she saw was black. Natsu pulled back his fist from Knightwalker's stomach before gently carrying her and her weapon on his back before went to Wendy to heal his and Knightwalker's wounds.

For the first time ever since being orphaned as a young child and being sent to a military academy to become a pawn for the country, Erza Knightwalker slept in peace. Her head unconsciously snuggling deeper into the white scaled scarf wrapped warmly around her neck.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.

**Hello readers, I'm back.**

**Before you asked why'd my story looks similiar with NeoShadow's story, that's because I'm adopted some of them, but I'm not use them entirely. I already asked his permissions.**

**As for "The Seventh Fairy Tail Master", I think i'll took it on hiatsu since I'm focused on this fic now.**

**I'm so terribly sorry...**


End file.
